Robot Class
There are four robot class in Lost Hope: M1, M2, M3 and M4. Every robot is equipped with a EMP so that they can disable the nanobots up to 5 meters in range. M1 Class M1 Class robots are soldiers or warriors. M1-001 until M1-099 are Type II robots. They can transform into a pickup truck like the GMC Sierra or the GMC Yukon. They carry a heavy-duty railgun that can pierce tank armour 50 km away, at speeds of over 3 km/sec. They also carry a conventional 7-barrel minigun shooting explosive rounds or armor-piercing rounds. Those robots were needed during the war against the lion Beast, but now that it's dead, they are only there for safety. The remaining beasts are only small rabbits or crocodiles, that can be dealt with a typical handgun or EMP. M1-100 until M1-299 are older Type I models, and cannot transform into a car. However, they carry a third gun in addition to their VA-S rifle and EMP, a anti-material sniper similar to the ones used by the army. They are the scouts, and patrol the island constantly, in search of the remaining Beasts. They look like mechanical dogs walking on two legs, and are very light for their volume, using carbon composites and advanced forging techniques. There is one special version, the M1-000, a robot based on the Type IV platform. It was an experimental robot for testing out the new EM drive engines, and Grace fitted it with a weapon of her creation, the M-VOID. Its use is unknown. Full possible armament lineup: # AP, AP-I, AI # AP, APHE, HEF, AI # HE-F, AP, AP-I # (for humans) AP, AP-T, AP-I, AI They do not require tracers to be useful since their computer calculates the trajectory automatically. However, human operators can use tracers if they want. M2 Class M2 Class robots are the medical robots. They can carry a wounded person comfortably across the island while monitoring their blood pressure, their oxygen level, etc. M2 Class robots are also equipped with a pump and a filter so they can destroy the nanobots disabled by the EMP. M2 Class robots are usually Type II, III or IV. The M2 Class robots are enhanced for speed, since they have to get to the wounded as fast as possible. They are equipped with a stun gun and EMP. However, their primary weapon is speed, as they can reach speeds of over 200 km/h. they can float up to 20 meters in the air using primitive quadruple EM drives. They are also the rarest type of robot, since their demand is quite low. Thus, there are only about 86 remaining. They aren't very useful if there's no one wounded. M3 Class M3 Class robots are the robots designed for transporting materials and repairing the infrastructures of the island. They are also responsible of maintaining the crop fields surrounding the castle, the only source of food on the island (well hidden by the forest so a plane flying over the island won't notice.) In short, they are the work robots. The M3 class is also the most common class of robots, with their numbers ranging from M3-001 to M3-9999. M3 robots are mainly Type III robots, and they look like robotic giraffes. Their only function is to build and repair, so their only weapon is EMP. These robots doesn't need charging of any kind (since they are solar-powered), so they roam freely around the island. Their size are about 2 to 16 meters high, depending on their function. List of M3 robots: Crane (2 types) Pile-driver Excavator (3 types) Soil stabilizer Forklift (4 types) Dump truck (articulated) (4 types) Standard dump truck Asphalt paver + plant (3 types, including a slip-form type) Concrete curer Concrete mixer (2 types) Trencher (3 types) Tiller (2 types) Dredger + suction excavator Front shovel (2 types) Tracker loader (2 types) Forwarder (2 types) Reclaimer Harvesters (3 types) Pipe-layer (3 types) Drilling machine Cherry picker (2 types) Telescopic handler (2 types) Tunnel borer (2 types) Road header Reach stacker (only 1 of them left, used when the island was still receiving merchandise from the rest of the world) Mining trucks/trains (6 types) Grader Various types of tractors (10 types+ variants) M4 Class The M4 Class robots are a special class created by Grace. They have no specific function, and are around one meter high instead of two. They are used as servants by Grace, and are the technologically most advanced robots. There are only 22 M4 Class robots, and they are plenty enough to serve Grace. They are all Type IV or V.